


Private Afterparty

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Dande | Leon, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They've been dating for a while. A work party gets them a bit riled up. They can't get back to their hotel room fast enough.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140
Collections: Anonymous





	Private Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written porn before

It’s been a month since Leon had met him in the lockers after their match and confessed his feelings for him. A month since Raihan had surged forward and taken his long-time rival and best friend into his arms to kiss him absolutely senseless. In that time, they haven’t done much more than kiss. Raihan wanted to take it slow, as to not risk ruining anything.

But obviously Leon thought a month was long enough, and when Leon was looking how he did, Raihan couldn’t say he minded.

They’d been at a league event, mingling with sponsors and other league members. Leon looked so good, his hair tied back, crisp black suit perfectly fitted to his body. It was hard not to stare. Those dress pants accented his ass so well. It was like he did it all on purpose. The entire night, Raihan had to actively focus on not letting himself get excessively turned on in public- their relationship wasn’t even known outside the league yet. It didn’t help when later in the night, he caught Leon staring at him, sipping his drink with hooded eyes.

The two of them couldn’t get back to their hotel room quick enough. As soon as the door was shut behind them, Leon was grabbing Raihan by his necktie and pushing him roughly back against the door. Their mouths crashed together messily, Leon running his tongue against Raihan’s lips with a desperation he’d never seen in the other man. Who was Raihan to deny him? He opened his mouth eagerly, drinking in Leon’s soft moans. When Raihan reaches down to grasp Leon’s ass in his hands, Leon gasped and pulled back. He turned his head up and met Raihan’s eyes. His golden gaze was hot and intense, not unlike how they were in the heat of battle. Raihan swallowed thickly.

“Raihan,” Leon whispers, reaching up to run his thumb along Raihan’s bottom lip, “I want you to fuck me. Hard.”

“Okay,” Raihan whispers. It’s all he can manage. He scoops Leon up. The other man wraps his legs around Raihan’s waist and laughs as the stumble back onto their shared bed. Leon collapses onto his back, his long, purple hair coming loose from his ponytail and spilling out onto the crisp white sheets. His chest is heaving, eyes wide, pupils blown. 

Raihan leans down and their lips meet again, more careful this time. They kiss, slow and intimate. Leon reaches up and begins to unbutton Raihan’s waistcoat. Once he’s undone all the buttons- and it takes all of Raihan’s restraint to note ignore the buttons and tear the damn thing off, Raihan sits back and shrugs it off.

While Raihan works at Leon’s buttons, the smaller man reaches up and rubs his hands up Raihan’s chest, humming appreciatively. Raihan lets out a low chuckle before leaning over to bite the side of Leon’s neck playfully. Leon hums and shrugs his own top off. “You can bite me harder than that,” Leon whispers.

Raihan groans. His pants are starting to feel unbearably tight. Years of repressing his attraction to his rival has gotten him riled up beyond belief. He fumbles with the button of his trousers, and he’s glad that Leon doesn’t laugh, because he  _ does  _ look silly. He watches Leon bite his bottom lip as he wiggles his lips and works off his own trousers. 

Once they’re sitting across from each other in nothing but their undergarments, Raihan pauses. “Uh,” he says, “how- what do you want to- how do you want to do this?”

Leon blinks, then covers his mouth, barely stifling laughter. “I didn’t think about it,” he admits. Little crinkles form under his eyes as he smiles wide, and it’s so damn cute that Raihan can’t resist leaning forward to kiss him again.

When they pull apart, Leon looks down between them, clearly eyeing where Raihan’s erection is straining against his boxers. “I’d like to suck you off.” 

Arceus. 

Raihan can’t get naked fast enough. His cock hits the cool air of their hotel room and Raihan groans at the  _ hungry  _ look Leon is giving him. “G-Go ahead, champ,” Raihan manages, leaning back on his palms and tilting his head to one side. Without his headband, his locs fall slightly into his face, he snickers and reaches up to brush them aside. 

Leon hesitates. “Don’t laugh if I’m no good, okay?” he manages, and when Raihan meets his gaze, he looks away.

“Babes,” Raihan says softly. He reaches forward to turn Leon’s face towards him again, “you’re gonna give me a Champion Time, so don’t worry so much.” 

At that, Leon breaks into genuine, loud laughter, only for a moment. He shakes his head. “Alright, alright.” 

And then he touches Raihan again. He runs his fingers along Raihan’s waist, and even that makes his skin feel alight. His dick is painfully hard, already leaking pre, aching for Leon’s touch. Leon pauses for a moment, leaning in to nip and lick at Raihan’s neck as he rolls his nipples between calloused fingers. Raihan groans, arching his back into his boyfriend’s touch. Leon hums and works his mouth down, biting down hard on Raihan’s shoulder. It makes him groan and buck his hips. He wants to tell Leon to get  _ on  _ with it, but he also wants to let him set the pace. Raihan’s only had two other (brief) sexual partners, but he knows he’s Leon’s first. 

Thankfully, Leon isn’t especially patient. After a few more bites, he’s positioning himself for better access to Raihan’s cock. Leon takes a steadying breath. He takes Raihan in one hand and gives a few experimental pumps. Raihan tilts his head back and sighs, bucking his hips slightly into the contact. 

Leon swallows, and then Raihan is groaning, loud and unflattering, as Leon takes him into his mouth. Only a couple of inches at first, but it’s so good. So hot and wet. It takes every ounce of control he has left not to fuck into that pretty mouth. Leon is looking up at him through long eyelashes as he runs his tongue along Raihan’s shaft before circling the tip.

“That’s it, good boy,” Raihan gasps. Leon hums and closes his eyes, breathing through his nose as he takes more of Raihan into his mouth. Raihan isn’t especially long- maybe a little above average, but he’s thick, and the way Leon’s lips stretch around him is driving him insane. He takes it so well, and Raihan can hardly believe it’s his first time doing it as he takes more and more in.

“Sure you’ve never done this before?” he manages, before practically  _ screaming  _ when Leon sucks, then licks at his tip, lapping up his precum. He pulls off for a moment, taking a few heaving breaths.

“I’ve practiced on toys,” he offers.

_ Arceus. _

Raihan throws an arm over his eyes and laughs, “Fuck, Leon, you don’t know how nice that image is.”

Leon laughs, then gets back to work. He manages to take Raihan in all the way, and fuck, like this, he can barely think. Leon bobs his head, laps at him, sucks, and Raihan can only let out a series of moans, steadily increasing in volume. “Lee-” he gasps, “gonna cum.” He can’t manage anything else, he grabs a handful of Leon's hair and tugs, letting him know it’s fine if he wants to pull off, but Leon doesn’t stop. He takes Raihan all the way and grips his hips firmly. 

Raihan finishes down Leon’s throat with a strangled cry. He bucks his hips, but Leon doesn’t seem phased. He feels him swallow around him. He pulls off before Raihan is done, and the last of his cum shoots onto Leon’s face, coating his lips and cheeks. Leon takes heavy breaths, staring at Raihan as he comes down from his high.

“Did I do good?” he asks.

Raihan reaches forward and flings Leon’s body against his, bringing him into a crushing kiss. He doesn’t care that he can taste himself. Leon is too damn perfect. He only lets up when he feels Leon frantically tapping his bicep. They part, both of them panting.

“You did amazing, angel.” 

Leon smiles, and his eyes do the crinkly thing again. Raihan sighs, his mind finally clearing again. “Let me take care of you,” he whispers, slipping a finger under Leon’s waistband. Leon pauses, then nods, working off the last of his clothes.

He blushes, but lets his legs fall apart, putting himself on full display for Raihan’s hungry gaze, and oh, is he a sight to behold. His slit is wet and inviting. Raihan’s heard about the effects of testosterone on clit growth, but Leon is bigger than he thought he’d be. He looks like a feast. Raihan thinks he’s going to be hard again in record time. Again, though, this is Leon’s first time. He rests his hands on Leon’s thighs and smiles gently at him.

“Can I eat you out?” he asks. 

Leon nods, then, frowning, he adds, “I do have one request.” He says. Raihan hums for him to continue, “my- uh- clit. Can you call it my cock, please?”

Raihan purrs. He leans over to press a kiss to Leon’s temple. “Of course, darling.” 

He wants to bury his face between those thick, powerful thighs, but he takes himself. Keeping in mind what Leon said before, he bites down on his neck, just below there his uniform covers, and Leon lets out a whimper. “That okay?” Raihan asks, worried he went too far.

“Mm, keep going.”

So Raihan does. He works his way down to Leon’s chest, pressing kisses to the surgical scars there. He lets his nails scrape down the back of Leon’s back, which makes the smaller man squirm and whimper again. Raihan chuckles as he reaches Leon’s belly. “You’re cute.”

“You’re slow,” Leon throws back. Fair enough. 

When he reaches those beautiful thighs, Raihan leaves a few more biting kisses, which causes Leon to finally full-on moan, and the sound is music to Raihan’s ears. He licks over the marks he leaves behind, but the sight of Leon’s cock and slit is far too tantalizing to ignore much longer. He turns his attention there, dragging the flat of his tongue across Leon’s folds. The other man arches his back and grips the sheets beneath them tightly.

“G-good,” he whimpers. Raihan smiles. So cute, and he hasn’t even started yet. He reaches Leon’s cock and swirls his tongue around it. Leon sighs and leans back, falling fully back against the bed again. Raihan hums and slips one finger into Leon’s hole. He clenches at first, then relaxes, allowing Raihan to press further in as he takes Leon’s cock into his mouth and gives it a firm suck.

Leon sounds like he lets out a sob, and it causes Raihan to pull back, “Are you okay?”

“Don’t  _ stop _ ,” Leon whines, chest heaving as he breathes heavily. Raihan nods and gets back to work. He takes his finger out and uses his hands to spread Leon’s thighs firmly apart, before thrusting his tongue inside. He moans at Leon’s taste, committing it to memory. Leon continues to alternate between moans and sobs as Raihan licks into him, occasionally slotting a finger in as well. He doesn’t have much experience with this in particular, so it takes him a moment for him to find the right spot, but he knows he’s found it when Leon screams and reaches one hand to bury his fingers in Raihan’s locs. 

Leon bucks his hips and whines, “Rai, my--”

Raihan continues to work a finger in and out, but he moves his mouth to focus once again on Leon’s achingly hard cock. He takes it in his mouth, swirls his tongue, and he manages to work in a second finger as he does so. Soon, Leon’s bucking his hips in time with the trusts of Raihan’s fingers, letting out broken, increasingly loud moans, pulling at Raihan’s hair so hard it hurts. Not that he minds. His own dick is hard again, and he finds himself craving friction, but he focuses on helping Leon first. 

Leon doesn’t even manage to warn Raihan before he cums with a shout. Raihan grunts and laps up as much as he can before pulling back, breathing heavily. 

“Coulda given me a little warning,” he laughs. Leon groans and covers his face.

“Sorry,” he moans, “it just kinda… crept up on me.”

Raihan smiles and reaches down to pull Leon into his arms. He’s shaking a little, Raihan realizes. He leaves gentle kisses along Leon’s shoulders until he stills, nestling his face into the crook of Raihan’s neck.

“Good?” Raihan asks.

“Good. Really good.” Leon confirms, bulling back to meet Raihan’s eyes. His eyes then flick down to Raihan’s erection.

“Right, sorry,” Raihan laughs, “you’re just really hot.”

Leon snorts, “Same to you. But, uh,” he bites his lip. “I can keep going, if you’d like.”

Raihan blinks, mouth hanging open slightly. “Are you… sure?” he asks carefully. Leon gives a firm nod. 

“Yeah. Water first, though. My throat is dry as hell.” Raihan lets out a barking laugh at that, which in turn makes him realizes that his throat is also a bit dry. They both stumble off their bed. Leon, more clingy than usual, wraps his arms around Raihan’s waist and buries his face between his shoulder blades. Maybe he’s cuddly after an orgasm? The thought makes him smile. Raihan opens up the hotel room fridge and hands Leon back a bottle of water before taking one for himself. Leon whines as he has to let go of Raihan to drink. Raihan snorts and runs his fingers through his partner’s hair. He drinks his water and watches Leon. Leon takes a tower and rips down his face and chest. He’s beautiful. His purple hair is messy and tangled now, standing in all directions, but he’s still so perfect.

“I love you,” Raihan whispers. They’ve said it before, but it feels different here, more intimate. Leon smiles up at him and reaches up on his toes to press a chaste kiss to Raihan’s lips. 

“I love you too,” he murmurs.

“Still want to have round two?”

“Raihan, if I don’t have your dick in me within the next five minutes, I might explode. I’ve been fantasizing about this for  _ years” _ . 

If he was softening at all before, Raihan is once again fully erect now, “Say no more,” he manages, his voice sounding strained. Leon grins cheekily at him, causing Raihan to surge forward to bring him into another messy kiss. They half walk, half fall back towards the bed, Raihan landing first this time. Raihan straddles him and reaches up, redoing his ponytail so that it holds back most of his wild hair. He then reaches over Raihan, into the bedside table, and pulls out a small packet of lube. He opens it and drizzles it onto his hand before once again gripping Raihan’s cock and coating it with the lube.

Raihan sighs at the cool sensation, grips at the sheets.

“Can I ride you?” Leon asks. He moves from Raihan’s cock to slip two fingers into his hole, slowly scissoring himself open, never once letting his gaze leave Raihan’s. Raihan swallows. How is he supposed to answer that?

“Y-yeah. Uh, condom--”

“Mmm, on birth control- can if you want to, though. Like to have you cum in me sometime, though.”

Raihan doesn’t think he’s capable of higher brain function right now, “Sometime can be now,” he says, eyes wide. Leon smiles sweetly- too sweetly for what they’re doing.

“Good,” he purrs.

Arceus, Arceus,  _ Arceus.  _

Leon hums, slips his fingers out of his hole, and takes Raihan into his hand again. He rises onto his knees until he’s hovering over Raihan’s cockhead. He meets his lover’s gaze, golden eyes shining with that same intensity they hold in the heat of a close battle. He bites his bottom lip and sinks down slowly. As Raihan slips between his folds, the two of them clamp their eyes shut and groan in unison. 

Leon pants as he sinks down, achingly slowly. Raihan, in spite of the static in his brain, manages to reach forward and rub Leon’s thighs gently. “Go slow, babes.” 

Leon only grunts in response, continues to sink down slowly, so slowly. It feels amazing, tight, hot. Raihan wants so badly to buck his hips up, to flip Leon over and fuck him senseless, but he manages to keep his composure. Eventually, he bottoms out and Leon takes a moment. He rests his hands against Raihan’s chest and wrinkles his nose in concentration.

“Okay,” he says, “I’m gonna move now.” Raihan nods in response.

Leon rises himself up, and Raihan groans as he watches and  _ feels  _ Leon’s walls dragging deliciously against his length. Leon keeps going until only Raihan’s cockhead remains inside him, and then he drops himself down. Raihan’s mind momentarily goes blank. His back arches and he lets out an unflatteringly loud groan. Leon laughs-  _ laughs _ , the bastard, and begins to bounce on Raihan’s cock like it’s the easiest thing in the whole world.

“Y-you practice this with a toy, too?” Raihan manages.

“Mmmhm,” Leon hums, continuing his steady rhythm. He looks immaculate, beautiful. Raihan thinks he might be dreaming. Occasionally, he’ll feel Leon clench around him, and he doesn’t know if it’s on purpose, but it feels so damned good. Leon doesn’t seem to be faring much better in the brain function department. He moans, head thrown back, as he rides Raihan, his muscles in his abdomen flexing as he moves. 

Eventually, Raihan musters the presence of mind to move one hand up to frame Leon’s cock between two fingers and rub along its length. The motion causes Leon’s hips to stutter as he lets out a broken sob. Tears run down his cheeks, but he doesn’t stop. “Rai-  _ Raihan _ ,” he moans. “Raihan, Raihan,” it’s like its the only word he knows. 

“Fill me so good,” is what Leon manages next, “want you to fill me up.” 

It sends Raihan over the edge. With a buck of his hips, he cums with a shout, deep inside of Leon. The other man slams himself down one last time before following close behind Raihan, and he doubts their neighbors will be able to ignore the cry Leon lets out, if they’ve been able to ignore everything up until now. He feels Leon’s walls tighten around him, and Raihan thinks he might never empty.

But he does, and with a groan, Leon manages to slip off him. As Raihan hauls himself up, he catches sighs up a thin stream of his own cum leaking out of Leon’s hole, and if he wasn’t so damn tired, that might have got him going again. Instead, he flops back down with a sigh. Leon is on his side next to him, smiling softly.

“I love you,” Leon whispers, his voice tender and soft. He shuffles closer and lays his head on Raihan’s chest. Definitely cuddly after an orgasm, then.

Raihan rubs circles along Leon’s back. “I love you too.” 


End file.
